Everything She Does Is Magic
by DarylDixonGurl2016
Summary: Two years ago, Percy nearly lost the girl he loved, and now she's back in his life, and they both have changed. How will he react when he sees her again after so long and will they fall back in place as the friends they once were? Or will she choice another instead of him? Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan
1. Welcome To Greek Mythology

Two Years Ago

I sighed as I walked into the front doors of Long Island's high school known as Yancy Academy.

I was busy looking for Mr. Brunner's Greek Mythology Class when a girl around sixteen walked up to me

"You look lost"

"That obvious?" I asked her she nodded her curly red head

"Yea I'm Lillian"

"Angela"

"May I ask what class you're looking for?" She asked

"Greek Mythology" I replied

"Ah follow me I'll show you" Lillian said as we walked the halls of Yancy Academy after two wrong turns, and a left we made it to Mr. Brunner's Greek Mythology class. I stood by the door, and waited for the Headmaster to appear.

"Yes there you are Ms. Mc Cloud" The man said as we walked into the classroom where I noticed the teacher was in a wheelchair "Mr. Brunner meet your newest student, Angela Mc Cloud" The Headmaster said to the curly hair brunette

"Ah welcome to Greek Mythology Angela" Mr. Brunner said to me I smiled slightly

"Thank you"

"Let me see ah yes Angela you will be sitting next to Mr. Jackson; Percy raise your hand so Angela knows where to sit" Mr. Brunner said a dark spiked hair brunette male put his right hand into the air. I groaned, and walked towards the back of the classroom, and sat down across from the dark brunette male teen. Tomorrow this class will be going to the Roman and Greek Mythology Museum" I heard most of the class groan in annoyance

"Hey good lookin'?" I heard another male say I sighed, and noticed that the dark brunette I was sitting next to looked extremely familiar to my next door neighbor

"Perce?" I asked softly the wild ocean blue eye dark brunette looked over at me, and gasped

"Angie?" I heard him ask I smiled a bit

"Yea it's me Perce" I replied

"Wait you two know each other?" A light brown skinned male asked Percy.

"Yes Grover, Angela, and I have know each other since we were kids" Percy told Grover whom seemed a bit upset over that news.

"So what you're Percy's girl?" Atrau asked right than my dark brown eyes turned a deep crimson as I looked over my left shoulder.

Apparently that shut the jock up

"Looking forward to the field trip?" Grover asked me

"Absofreakinglootly" I replied Grover just looked at me confused Percy just laughed

"Oh which reminds me mom's going to freak when she hears you're back" I laughed "By the way how is your father doing?" Percy asked

"He seems to be getting worse"

"Sorry to hear that" Percy said

"Yeah well what ya going to do?" For the rest of the day Percy, and I played catch up until the bell rang ending the school day. As Greek Mythology ended I left the classroom, and headed towards the front door when Percy caught up with me

"Hey" Percy said as I pushed up my glasses

"Hey" I replied back

"So want to walk home together?" He asked

"Um sure why not?" I said as Grover, and Atrau walked up to us

"You dating?" Atrau asked me, before I could even mouth my mouth; Lillian came up

"Didn't you hear?" She asked, Percy looked over at her

"Hear what?" Atrau asked

"Rumor has it Percy, and Angela happen to be a couple" Right than Percy's wild ocean blue eyes narrowed as he heard that, Grover's once tight jaw dropped as I blinked my dark brown eyes

"Seriously?" Atrau asked

"Apparently" Lillian replied as Percy's wild ocean blue eyes darkened

"So what if it is?" Grover asked I sighed, and walked out of the Academy

"Angela!" I looked over my left shoulder, and saw Percy running towards me just as it began to pour

"Oh hey Perce" Percy smiled as we now left Yancy Academy school grounds, and walked a few blocks "Ya know if I didn't know better I'd say you made it rain" Percy just grinned from ear to ear, and shrugged

"Who knows maybe I did" Little did we know was that we were actually the children of Greek gods

"So if you can control water who do you think would be your godly parent?" I asked him now curious

"Hmm that ocean god"

"You mean Poseidon?" Percy nodded

As we walked towards the apartment building

"So want to stay for dinner?" Percy asked me as I pushed up my red glasses

"I guess it wouldn't hurt, and besides I haven't seen your mom in what seems like age"

"Mom?" Percy asked as he yelled

"I'm up here honey" Sally yelled back we continued up the stairs, once we got to the Jackson apartment, Percy unlocked the door, and we walked into the room

"Hey mom"

"Hi honey" Sally said as she looked up, and smiled as she saw me "Oh Angela it's great to see you" I smiled back

"Great to see you too Ms. Jackson" Percy walked over, and poured two cups of lemonade, joined me, and his mom

"Thought you might want one" Percy said as he gave me a medium sized cup of lemonade

"Thanks Perce" Sally just stood there smiling Percy sighed

"Mom I thought this school was suppose to help. . to be different"

"Honey, I know how hard this is for you, but someday it'll all make sense"

"Really? When? Hmm? Tonight, tomorrow When?" Percy asked her just than the door to the apartment opened, and closed

"Woman!" Percy, and I look towards the sound of the voice I saw this bald middle aged man walk into the apartment just as Percy pushes me behind him

"Hi Gabe" I hear Sally say to the bald man

"Where's my beer?" Gabe asked as he sat down, Sally looks up to answer

"It's in the fridge" She replies

"So, what it's suppose to magically float from the ice box, and into my hand?" '_Yep' _I thought to myself Percy just shrugged I noticed that Percy really didn't seem to like his stepfather thou after watching the way Gabe treated Sally who could blame him

"Hustle" I heard Gabe say as he gave Sally a slap to the ass

"Come on; man you to do that right here? It's disgusting; we're in a kitchen Yeah real charmer you got there really. Show some respect all right? That's my mom right there." Percy said as Gabe got up from the kitchen table, walking up to Percy grunting, he put his hand by Percy's head, I moved to join Sally near the window. Gabe pulled Percy's hair a bit

"This is my house, you show some respect" Gabe told Percy as he walked off

"You alright?" I asked him, Percy nodded a yes

"Why do you stay with that pig? He smells like a sewer. He sleeps till noon everyday, and he can't even hold a job. Why do you stay with him?" Percy asked her, Sally shrugged at first then replied

"He's been good to us, Percy in ways you don't understand"

"You're right. I don't understand. I don't get it" Sally sighed as Percy left the living room, and went onto the Balcony

"Maybe he'd calm down if I went to talk with him" I said

"Maybe Angela" Sally said as she continued to iron I followed quietly until I reached Percy's bedroom door just as I went to knock the door opened

"I don't need a lecture from you too" Percy said a bit harsh, I ran up, and hugged him, Percy was shocked at my sudden action, but hugged me none the less, and pulled me into his room, shutting the door.

I walked in, and fell backwards on his double full sized bed, Percy smiled as he looked down at me "If anything were to happen to your dad you can always find a home with me, and my mom you know" I opened my dark brown eyes

"Thanks Perce" After talking about our up coming Greek Mythology project, Sally called us in the kitchen for dinner. Percy, and I joined Sally, and Gabe at the table. . .After dinner I went to Percy's bedroom to grab my school bag from his desk, turned around to see Percy blocking my way

"You're leaving?" He asked

"Yea"

"Can't you stay?" Percy requested

"Not tonight" I noticed that Percy made no a temp to move so I sat on his desk "What will it take for you to move?" I asked

"You staying" I sighed

"Something else"

"Like what?" Percy asked now curious I motioned him towards me as he did so I pecked him lightly upon his right cheek seeing him blush I made my escape out, and walked towards the front of the apartment

"Night Mrs. Jackson. . . oh by the way thanks for a great time Perce!" I yelled as I left, and walked a few doors down to the apartment I lived in with my dad, unlocking the door I heard the tv going, and walked in "Dad I'm home!" I yelled as I shut the door, going to my room to change into my night clothes, and went to bed around one thirty I was woken up to the sound of a gun going off, running from my bedroom I witnessed my dad being shot. I screamed, and ran to Percy's place, pounding on the door, Gabe grunted as he saw me

"What do you want?" He demanded before I could answer; Sally saw me, and pulled me inside as Gabe shut the door, and Percy joined his mother in the living room

"Mom. . .what happened?" Percy went to ask when he noticed me crying

"Percy take Angela to your room" Sally told him sternly. Percy lead me to his bedroom, and pulled me into his arms, as she sat on his bed.

"Why the tears?" He asked

"My. . I. . .saw. .Perce I'm all alone now" I sobbed loudly Percy sighed as he rubbed my back

"As long as I'm alive you'll never be alone"

"But. . .he's gone"

"Who?" Percy asked now confused

" My dad I saw him get shot" Percy's wild ocean blue eyes hardened

"I'm sorry" I placed my bronzed golden head on his left shoulder

"What am I gonna do? I can't go back I'll be sent to a foster home"

"I won't let that happen alright?" I yawned

"Alright" I went to get up when Percy pulled me down on the bed next to him

" Where you going?" Percy asked me

"In the living room , I'll sleep on the couch" Percy shook his dark spiked head

"You're staying in here. . . it'll be like old times" I sighed, and eventually fell to sleep. Percy fell to sleep an hour later.


	2. Attack on Demigods

Dawn found Percy now awake. Percy's wild ocean blue eyes noticed he had company it took a while till Percy realized the events of last night, and early morning that lead him to have female company in his bed. Yawning I blinked open my dark brown eyes, and nearly screamed

"Calm down. . you just slept over after what happened" Percy told me

"Oh" About two hours, and a hot shower later, Percy, and I joined Sally, and Gabe at the kitchen table for breakfast

"How'd you sleep Angela?" Sally asked

"Like a scared rock" I sighed

"I talked it over with Gabe, and you're more than welcome to live with us" Sally told me, Percy seemed to smile at this. . .

Percy, and I caught up with the rest of our Greek Mythology class as we got off the school bus, and walked into the New York long Island New Greek and Roman Gallery Museum.

-"Be prepared. Everything is about to change. Percy Everything is about to change" I saw Percy looking around

"Hey Perce!" I heard Grover trying to get Percy's attention

"I got this" I told Grover as I leaned up, and gently pecked Percy's right cheek; Percy smiled down at me "You alright?"

"Yeah just thought I saw someone a man" Percy told me as we followed Grover into the museum

"There are twelve Olympians gods. The big three are the brothers Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. They attained power by overthrowing their father, Kronos, chopping him into little pieces. The three gods have been rivals ever since. Always arguing, always threatening war. On several occasions, they would come down to Earth, and um How shall I put this?" Mr. Brunner asked

"Hook up" Grover said as the class laughed, Percy just gave a 'like are you serious' look

"They would hook up with mortals" I noticed Percy rolled his eyes as Mr. Brunner went on

"The children of these unions were half god, half human. Can anyone tell me what they were called?" Just then Grover elbowed me "Angela?"

"Oh I'm sorry. What? Mr. Brunner?" I asked

"What is the proper name of the offspring of a human, and a god?" I hesitated than replied

"Um demigod"

"Exactly". And many became great heroes like Hercules, and Achilles" I noticed as Mr. Brunner went on talking Percy seemed a bit distracted

"Perce?"

"Hmm"

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah just bored

"Can you name another? I'll give you a hint Percy. You have something in common" Percy looked up at the statue hind Mr. Brunner's head like he was trying to decrypt it

"Percy. . ." I heard him say to himself before looking at Mr. Brunner "Perseus?"

"Correct" Mr. Brunner moved his wheel chair to another statue "Now, over here we have a depiction of Hercules defeating the Nemean lion. Hercules killed the beast with his bare hands, and took the skin as a trophy.

As Mr. Brunner talked I saw the substitute English teacher walk behind Percy

"What do you think she wants with him?" Lillian asked me

"Maybe he forgot to turn in his homework" Atrau said I rolled my dark brown eyes

"Percy?"

"Mrs. Dodds?" Percy asked

"We need to talk" She told him

"Okay" Percy said as he left with her a few minutes later like a half an hour later I noticed something was off about Mrs. Dodds so I followed where I saw Percy go

"The next eleven labors would become increasingly difficult" I shook my bronzed golden head I saw a sign on a glass door that read 'Instation In Progress Enter Temporarily' '_Wonder what's in here?' _ thought just than I heard Percy

"So did I do something wrong?" I blinked as I pressed upon the glass door, and it slid open silently just than I along with Percy heard the sound of wings fluttering

"Mrs. Dodds? Hello?" Percy asked

"Where is it?" I heard a voice ask harshly Percy, and I both turned around to see Mrs. Dodds

"Oh whoa! Hey! Hey. How did you get up there?" Percy asked her suddenly Mrs. Dodds roars, and leapt down towards Percy

"Percy!" I yelled as a winged once Mrs. Dodds came flying for him

"Whoa. Whoa Whoa!" Percy than spotted me "What are you doing here?" Percy asked as he grabbed my right hand, and ran

"I came looking for you, Lillian's suggestion" I looked over my right shoulder, and saw what used to be Mrs. Dodds as Percy, and I continued running I felt claws in my back, as I felt the floor below me give I screamed as Mrs. Dodds dug her claws into my back. . .

Percy's P.O.V.

I felt Angela's hand slip from mine as we ran from Mrs. Dodds than I heard Angela scream I looked up to see Mrs. Dodds digging her claws into Angela's back

"You stole the lightning bolt!"

"I don't know what you're talking about! Now hand Angela over!" I stood up

"Give it to me!" Just as Mrs. Dodds flew down, and grabbed me with her other two claws "Give it to me! Now, or I will tear you heart out!" I heard the door being kicked in

"Percy!" Grover yelled causing Mrs. Dodds to drop me

"Release her!" Mrs. Brunner said loudly

"You!"

"Release her, or I swear I'll tear you to pieces!" Mrs. Dodds hissed, and dropped her luckily I caught Angela before she hit the marble floor I placed her against the wall as I walked around

"I'm going crazy! Oh I should be on medication"

"Percy, calm down, okay Everything's gonna be okay!" I heard Grover

"Oh, God, wait! Did that really just happen? She just turned into that thing?" I asked freaking out

"A Fury concealed at our school. I should have known." I heard Mr. Brunner say

"Wait a Fury? What's a Fury? And why did you say you could tear her to pieces?" I asked

"What did she want from you guys?"

"She said something about us stealing a bolt"

"They found them"

"They're in danger"

"Whose found us?" I asked

"They're no longer secure here. Where should we move them?"

"We have no choice. The Camp"

"Huh? What camp? Look I'm standing right here. And what about Angela?"

"If they think they're the thieves there's nowhere safe on heaven, and Earth for them now. Percy take this to defend yourself. It's a powerful weapon. Guard it well" Mr. Brunner handed me a pen "Only use it in times of severe distress"

"This is a pen. This is a pen! How am I suppose to protect Angela let alone myself with a pen!"

"Take them to his mother, and don't let them out of your sight"

"Okay Percy, come on. Come one man. Come On!" I knelt down, and lifted Angela into my arms after I put the pen in my back pocket as I followed Grover carefully out of the building whilst carrying an unconscious Angela

" Look, man what's going on?" Grover shushed me

"Look don't trust anyone okay? Don't look at anybody, just keep walking!"

"Why did Mr. Brunner ask you to watch us?"

"Because I'm your guys protector"

"Wait, wait, wait hold on. Our protector? Are you kidding?"

"What, you think because I'm like this I'm not capable of keep you two safe?"

"Maybe you're not seeing what I'm seeing. You have crutches!"

"Look, I would give my life to secure both your well-beings"

What are you talking about? What's going on?"

"We got to warn your mom. Come on Perce" I followed Grover carefully thru the crowded streets as we came to my apartment I carried Angela up the stairs as Grover opened the door I saw Gabe in the kitchen I sighed, and lay Angela on the couch.

"Sally! More beer!" I heard Gabe yell

"Mom! Hey Mom. Mom! Mom! Look. We gotta talk okay?"

"Hey! Can't you see she's servicing me, and my friends?" Gabe asked I hear Angela groan

"Hey. Hey! Don't talk about my mom like that, you bald-headed freak" Gabe went to grab me,

"No, Gabe! Gabe!" My mom yelled

"Calm down!" Grover said just as I pushed past him, he slammed his crutch hard down on Gabe's right foot , and kneed him in the groin I saw Angela sit up slowly from my place in the kitchen

"Hey nice one"

"Like I said I'm your guys' protector"

"Yeah" As Grover talked with my mom I walked quickly over to Angela, and helped her up

"Hurry up Perce!" Grover yelled as he, and my mom ran out of the apartment, I grabbed Angela's hand as we ran out, and got into the car, Grover was up front with my mom. I let Angela put her head on my shoulder as my mom drove

"Look, what is happening? Okay I swear. We didn't steal anything!"

"Honey I believe you"

Where are you taking us? What is this camp?"

"It's a camp for really special people like yow two"

"Special people? What are we crazy, or something?"

"No, honey" Percy this has to do with your fathers"

"Angela's father died last night, Mom he was shot" My mom sighed

"Perce. . . that wasn't Angela's father who was shot. Just her guardian" I looked at my mom

"Wait does Angela know he's not her father?"

"No" I dropped the subject as my mom began talking about how she met my father

"Sally, Watch out!" I heard Grover yell from the front seat just than the car spun out of control as it hit something it flipped over

"Angela! Angela are you alright?"

"Yeah" I heard her groan

"Is it me, or is it raining cows?" Grover asked as the four of us heard heavy footsteps approaching the car. In the front seat my mom tried getting the car door open while Grover stripped down his pants, and slammed on the front window causing it to break "Come on, get out of the car! That thing's getting closer!" I helped Angela as Grover became pushy.

The three of us ran after Grover thru an old field in front of us I heard my mom's car land on the side of the field in front of us, I reached back, and grabbed Angela's hand as Grover spoke

"We're here" I looked up to see an arch in the middle of the clearing I looked up at the sign which now read 'Camp Half-Blood' Grover, Angela, and I ran under. I felt Angela pull back , I turned around, and saw my mom standing on the other side

"Mom! What are you doing?"

"This is as far as I can go Percy" I tried pulling her thru

"I can't go thru! I'm not like you guys!"

"Percy, we can't just leave her" I heard Angela say

"You have too!" My mom said I noticed Angela was standing next to my mother when they were both grabbed from behind I came running out pissed

"Put my mother, and girlfriend down!" I yelled at the creature "What can I do?"

"Use Brunner's pen, and clicked it!" I threw down my bags, pulled out the pen, and clicked it. It opened up into a sword I had just gotten the sword in front of me when the horned creature made my mom turn to dust, and slammed Angela into a near by tree. Furious I ran after it, and dodged it's coming attack when it stupidly shoved me the tip of it's horn into a tree, I grabbed the tip, and drove it into the stomach of the creature. The last thing I remember was seeing a man standing next to Angela

"No, Angela" I called out as I fainted


End file.
